Girls Night Out
by gostlcards
Summary: Drabble, prompted by the pilot rewatch. One night after the curse breaks, Red decides she needs a girls night out and invites Emma, amongst a few other characters we love. She comes down, very dressed up to go out in Storybrooke same outfit as the night with the bail bonds scene , and James is none too pleased. Just a fun little, brief one shot.


AN: I promise, i'm almost done with the next 1.5 chapters of Know Your Ground, but I was distracted! by my dvds! and the pilot, with the awesome dress Emma wears in it, and how bad ass she is in the restaurant scene and I thought, you know what would be fun...it's super short. but just for funzies :)

* * *

"How do I look?"

James never realized how simply devastating four words could be. He supposed, when Snow had let him know that the ladies were going out for a girls night out, he hadn't really thought about what that meant. Snow was dressed in a white pencil skirt that hit her knees, a red blouse that dipped just to show a hint of cleavage. It was gorgeous, and just enough revealing without being too much.

Emma, though, right now...

He cleared his throat. The heels had to have been at least four, five inches high, black suede or velvet from the looks of it. Attached to long, long legs, they ran up high to the hem of a short, tight red dress, that she would later roll her eyes and correct him as "Bandage" style.

"Well, I can see why," He snapped back. "You look like half a mummy!"

She had flushed, tossing her blonde curls back as she rolled her eyes. Snow, behind him, bit her bottom lip to avoid bursting into laughter.

"Charming, you're being ridiculous. She looks fantastic. We'll be _fine_." She stresssed, going to stand next to her girl. Her eyes seemed to focus on him, pointedly, as if saying she'd look after her. The expression on his face was still a dubious one.

"I know you've been talking with that knight. That Lancelot. You all know how his last girlfriend turned out."

"James," Emma sighed exasperated. "I have worn this dress a thousand times..."

"That does not make me feel better!"

"...but this is the first time I get to go out with my friends here!" She strode to him with a grace that amazed him, given the height of the heels, and began to pick at the buttoned collar of his shirt. "Henry is really looking forward to your guys night only. You would never want to disappoint him, now would you?"

He scowled. "That is dirty, to use my grandson against me."

She smiled back coyly. "Did it work though?"

The scowl deepened. "I have a sword." He stated, very simply. Emma swallowed a laugh.

"I'm kind of aware."

"I am, technically still, a King."

"I will make them well aware."

He stared at her, before looking down with a huff. "I only am doing this because you look so...so...wonderful, you know that?" He asked. Her face softened with a smile, a soft chuckle escaping her lips.

"I do." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "We won't be out too, too late, I promise." She strode to the stairs, retrieving her bag from it's steps as she exchanged a pointed look with Snow White. "Are you ready?"

"I have been ready." Snow remarked, throwing her daughter a caustic look. She made her way to her husband as well, standing on her toes to peck him on the lips. "Like she said, not too late."

"The both of you?"

Snow sucked in a breath. "Charming, she's a grown woman..." She whispered softly, hoping Emma couldn't hear it.

"I promised, didn't I?" Emma's voice rose from behind them, much to Snow's delight. She loved that her daughter was not at all afraid of being candid with them, that she was comfortable now, at this point, to be truthful, if even light-hearted. James looked a bit sheepish.

"That you did."

Henry came bounding down the stairs at the moment, a weirdly fashioned paper hat on his head, and wooden sword in his hand. At the sight of his mother and grandmother, he stopped short. "Oh. Are we not starting yet?"

Emma cast a suspicious look at her father, who shrugged. "I was going to show him a few things."

She smiled wryly, rolling her eyes before holding out her arms. "Here. Hug, before I go."

"Emma, you look hot!" Henry exclaimed, throwing his arms around her before continuing on to Snow, earning a chuckle from both women. "You too Grandma, of course."

Snow smiled widely. "Thank you Henry. Now, if you guys don't mind, we gotta get going. Red, Ella, Belle and Tink are waiting for us as the Rabbit Hole. It's been a rough few weeks, you know." She opened the front door, shooing Emma is front of her before throwing a look over her shoulder at her husband. "Wait up for me, Charming. You know how I have trouble sleeping."

"I did not need to hear that!" He could hear Emma's voice carry from the end of their hall, which made him flush a little more. Snow winked at him, closing the door slowly. Henry's eyes met his own, confused.

"What did she mean, Grandpa?"

He laughed. "I'll tell you when you're older. Now," He picked his own wooden sword up from where it stood beside the doorway. "Are you ready to learn how to fight like a knight?"


End file.
